locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HenryDuckFan/Due To Consideration
It has come to me that everyone is all frustrated at the current (and on-going) debate that has been occurring since the end of July. Although a tad bit of progress has been made to solve such issue, nothing has changed; better yet, things have escalated into a complete and total disaster! Since Altoona (Jacob) and C-643DH (James) have joined the community (ironically during the exact same time Gavin returned from his long absence and recent status as a bureaucrat; considering that he literally begged for me to give him such status), I honestly haven't been myself ever since! Sure I may seem paranoid (say what you want, but remember that it will get you nowhere in life), but what difference does it make by how disgraceful said link is? Why are all of us against each other? Why can't none of us admit our mistakes?! Sure it's normal for you all to accuse me, deny your "erroneous" mistakes, and blame me for everything, but after all; I created this wiki! I was the one who wanted to have passionate, generous, and knowledgeable train enthusiasts (more than just the wanna' be American railfans) who actually devote their own lives to trains; who literally have them in their blood and are happy '''''about it! That, is the community that I've always wanted! Let alone having novice beginners (like Gavin, who basically didn't know squat until he came on here LONG before James and Jacob did), younger kids (including Thomas and Chiggington fans) who would actually enjoy learning about the respective character's prototypes from either franchise! Sure older fans who rarely speak of said franchises (like Tris and I for example) may not focus too much on said topics (or whatever) regarding character prototypes, but at least we (older fans as a whole) know '''''in specific detail that younger fans don't! You see, this whole blog may not have made any sense at all what-so-ever; but just remember: if I lose my adminship, the wiki goes down with me. I've devoted enough of my time to creating such an "extraordinary" site, though it unfortunately has become (but is merely in the process of becoming) a forum: a dreadful place on the internet where trolls, foamers, know-it-all's, and scatter-brains lurk. Sure I may be all the above (judging by all insults I've pretty much made in assumption regarding this blog), but here's something that I'm sure none of you (out of all the irony) would've guessed about me: I am in Special Needs classes due to having learning disabilities. I excel in my (non-modified) elective courses (especially with Animation, Theatre Productions, etc.), but have trouble communicating with people in the real-world as a result of me being diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. I've received therapy, and it has helped QUITE a bit! Obviously, all of this is irrelevant (judging by anonymous contributors opinions) and (obviously, in reality) doesn't give me an excuse to be a jerk or whatever. Though, the internet is another story, considering that all the people who I've talked to are people who I will NEVER meet in person! Though, I could record a video to express how I fell every now and then, but considering how "hideously ugly" I am (as described by most recent, stuck-up contributors) I never probably will. I've rambled on enough for now. You guys obviously wouldn't even care anyway (especially judging by assumed opinions that I have foreseen by the others). That's all... ARCTrooperFan 04:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts